


Blood In The Cut

by Punish_Me_Frank_Castle



Series: Unrequited Love Series [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punish_Me_Frank_Castle/pseuds/Punish_Me_Frank_Castle
Summary: The boy I love’s got another girl, he might be fucking her right now. Thought if I was smart I’d make it far but I’m still at the start.





	Blood In The Cut

 

It had been four years since you had seen Steve Rogers. After that night at his apartment you asked Coulson If there were any deep undercover positions. So you were off to some undisclosed location in Russia.

You were Anastasia Volkov a mercenary that was currently under the payroll of a sector of Hydra based outside of a town near Lake Baikal. They called you The Wolf. Cold, calculated, always working alone and vicious. You had 28 kills under your belt, and you were known to be the best at not leaving any evidence. Your disposal method was thought very highly of. 

You were walking towards the blinking red light on the map that was on your phone. You had a meeting with your operator today, he had a new list of names for you. You arrived to what looked like a coffee shop. You saw him siting at a table in the outside seating area that was busy enough that you two would not be noticed.

“У вас есть имена? (You have the names?)” you asked tersely. You had no time for small talk and neither did he.

Your operator just nodded and handed you an envelope. You opened it and skimmed the list. Seven names in total, some you recognized, some you didn’t. Towards the bottom of the list your eyes froze for a second before you could stop yourself. You hoped your operator hadn’t noticed.  

"Kапитан Америка? (Captain America?)” you asked in what you hoped was nonchalance.

"да. проблема? (Yes. Problem?)” he asked, a challenge in his voice.

You smiled menacingly. "нет. Я буду получать удовольствие от этого. (No. I will have fun with this one).”

* * *

Two days later you found yourself sitting in Steve’s apartment in Brooklyn. You had expected him to have moved into Stark Tower by now, but luckily for you he hadn’t; It was much easier breaking into an apartment in Brooklyn than it would’ve been getting into Stark Tower.

You sat on the couch, feet propped on the coffee table facing the door with your gun aimed to about chest level.

You heard the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. It had been four years and you still knew that it was Steve. He was like some sort of infection that you couldn’t get rid of.

You could tell you had surprised him by the way he frowned and out of reflex reached for the shield on his back. But his history with you stalled his movements.

“Y/N, what are you doing here?”

“Hello Steve, I’m here to kill you.” and that’s when you shot him.

* * *

He bled more than you had expected him to. You dragged his body to the bathroom, the ideal place to deal with this situation, you had found that it was much easier to clean blood off of tile than it was hardwoods or carpet. To your luck there were also no windows in the bathroom. If you were being watched they would assume you’d be doing your normal routine, dismemberment and containment.

It was a bitch lifting his body into the clawfoot tub. 250 pounds of pure muscle was nothing to laugh at. You dropped him a little unceremoniously into the tub but you figured that you had done him enough favors as it is, hell he was still alive wasn’t he?

It had taken you a couple of days to come up with a sure fire plan that would leave no doubt to anyone surveilling you that you had in fact killed Captain America, and wouldn’t get you found out in the process.

You cleaned up all the blood, filled up your duffle bags with the body parts of the surrogate “Steve” cadaver you had snagged from a morgue in Prague; You had cut it up in the bathroom, being as true to your usual process as you could. By the time you were done Steve was starting to come to.

When he began groaning you dumped the cup of water you had prepared for this exact moment. Hey, you hadn’t killed him but it didn’t mean that you had to be nice to him.

“Rise and shine Steve.”

He turned and looked at you with such horror that actually made you twinge a bit. Fuck, you thought you were over him completely, guess not.

“Y/N what? How? Why are you covered in blood?”

You laughed at him, “Because I killed you Steve. Killing usually equals blood.”

“I’m dead?” Steve asked, looking down at himself and then back to you.

You really started laughing at him then. “Wow you really are stupid. No I didn’t kill you, you idiot. I just had to make it look good.”

Steve was still staring at you dumbfounded. “Y/N what the hell is going on?” 

There was an angry tone in his voice now. If it had been four years ago you would’ve quivered at his raised tone, now you just rolled your eyes at his antics.

“Okay I don’t have a lot of time so I’m only going through this once. Someone hired me to kill you, thats what I do now, pretty good at it.” you had a manic grin on your face as you continued.

“Anyways as much as I despise you, I don’t want you dead. I’m not totally heartless, you do a lot of good for a complete asshole. So I “killed you”. Made it look real good, see?” you nudged the duffle with the cadaver parts towards him. He visibly paled when he saw it.

You rolled your eyes at him again. “Don’t puke Steve, then I’ll have to clean it up. Anyways you will wait here, in this room, until 4:27 am tomorrow morning. I have a contact, Azrael,” you chuckled a bit, “not his real name but I figured it was appropriate, you being dead, the angel of death, it fits. Anyways he will take you to somewhere you will be safe, where you will lay low until I contact you telling you otherwise. Here.”

You shoved another, less bloody duffle bag at him. “Burner and essentials are in the bag. Now if you will excuse me I have a body to dispose of. This was fun Steve, we should totally do this again sometime.”

“What happened to you, Y/N? You used to be so, so, not like this.” Steve said accusingly, gesturing towards you.

You laughed again, sardonically this time. “Don’t you know Steven? You happened to me.”

And with that, you walked out the door, the duffle slung over your shoulder. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last installment I have for this series. Have any ideas for a Part 4 because I'm having writers block as to how I would continue this...


End file.
